The embodiments described herein generally relate to a pressurized gas-powered actuator and methods and structures usable for storing and/or transporting gas-powered actuators prior to installation in a vehicle or other end-use mechanism.
During product testing, pyrotechnic hood actuators incorporating a piston driven by pressurized fluid may be required to meet a shipping requirement that ensures that the piston rod incorporated into the actuator does not push off of surrounding objects if the actuator is inadvertently activated prior to installation of the actuator in a vehicle (for example, by exposure to an open flame or bonfire event), thereby causing movement of the actuator from its initial location.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method usable for preventing the actuator from “pushing off” of surrounding objects during inadvertent activation.